Beginning of A Legend
by Kaelir of Lorien
Summary: Pre JA era. A random bit of dialogue and other things when QuiGon first encounters Xanatos and his father Crion on Telos IV.


This is just a random bit of dialogue and stuff that came to me. It's not supposed to be all that great, as I'm sure half the details are wrong regarding Qui-Gon's age (I know now that he was supposed to be an apprentice when he found Xanatos, but for some reason that didn't make sense to me) and Crion and all that. I couldn't find much to work with for Crion. Please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, Jedi Apprentice, etc...

* * *

Crion, governor of Telos IV, was a man of average height, but gave the impression of being much taller. He held himself straight and upright, much like a military commander, and the curt tone with which he gave orders was also reminiscent of such a position. He had thick, dark hair, streaked with iron-grey, and his icy blue eyes, typical of a Telosian, were deep-set in a hard, strong face. At the moment, those eyes were gazing outward, staring fixedly at the man standing a few feet away. 

Usually, this tactic worked quite well, causing the other party to lower their gaze, fidget, shift from side to side, or otherwise avoid looking back at the penetrating stare. This kind of intimidation was one Crion used frequently and most often to his benefit. The normal routine, however, was taking an unexpected turn at the present, for the blue-grey eyes of the other man were staring calmly, almost serenely, right back at the governor. Who this man was, Crion was still unsure of. He was tall, much taller than Crion, with fairly long tan hair, partially tied back, and a rather craggy countenance considering his young age. Flowing dark brown robes partly concealed garb of grayish-white tunic and pants, seemingly loose and comfortable. He had introduced himself as Qui-Gon Jinn, and quite apart from having a name that sounded like a drink from an Outer Rim cantina, he had also mentioned he was a Jedi Knight.

"You don't believe me," remarked Qui-Gon Jinn. There was a faintly amused note in the way he said it. Crion was still coming to grips with the idea that this man, a complete stranger, was reading him like a common datapad. Why, he had probably had very little experience in the galaxy, being only in his mid-twenties, thirty at the oldest.

"And I certainly will not until I know more," Crion replied in a flat voice. "Admittedly, you _do_ look the part, but…." He shrugged.

Qui-Gon Jinn sighed and moved forward. "Normally I wouldn't bother with this," he explained as he reached for something beneath the folds of his robe."But I want to make our discussion short." He stretched out his free hand, fingers spread apart. A small power cell in the wall behind Crion broke free of its constraints and soared through the air, over the governor's head and into Qui-Gon Jinn's hand.

"The power of the Force," he commented pleasantly. "Convinced?"

"Fairly," was Crion's dry and unemotional answer.

"Excellent. Then I trust I won't have to resort to a demonstration of this." Smiling, Qui-Gon Jinn indicated the object in his other hand — a gleaming metal cylinder with many ridges and buttons — which Crion immediately identified as a Jedi's weapon of choice, a lightsaber.

"Now then," Qui-Gon Jinn continued, hooking the hilt back on his belt and folding his arms across his chest. "Your Excellency, I came to talk with you about your son."

Crion narrowed his icy eyes suspiciously. "Xanatos? What about him?"

"I sensed great potential from him," the other said mildly. "Jedi potential. The Force is very strong within him, Crion. If brought to the Temple on Coruscant, he could be trained as a Jedi Knight."

"And what if I do not wish for him to be a Jedi?"

"Then that is your choice," Qui-Gon Jinn conceded, his eyes never leaving the governor's face. "But I would advise you to consider what is best for your son as well as yourself. Telos is a secluded world. You must ask yourself what kind of life he would have growing up here. If he is accepted as a Jedi, he would be guaranteed to see other parts of the galaxy, to learn from experience on other worlds."

"You say _if_ he is accepted," noted Crion shrewdly.

The Jedi nodded. "There is a matter of presenting him to the Jedi Council for approval," he admitted. "You see, Jedi are normally taken into the Temple at infancy, so his age would be a more unusual one. I doubt, though, that there would be any significant problem."

Deep in thought, Crion pondered the matter for a good while, thinking over all the possibilities. The last thing he really wanted to do was send away his three year-old son to the Republic capital… but the Jedi's argument had been convincing. And so, for one of the few times in his adult life, he deferred to another. "Perhaps you are correct. It is possible that his future will be better with the Jedi Order." He bowed his head. "You have my permission to bring Xanatos to the Jedi."

Qui-Gon Jinn bowed deeply. "Thank you. I promise that should he not be accepted, he will be returned to you here." He flashed Crion a light, brief smile. "I'm sure he will become an exceptional Jedi."


End file.
